Raid:Class 4
__TOC__ Mission 1 - Krachender Donner Mission 2 - Ein Feuergott im Wasser? Yugreia |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Hat 2 Körperteile: * Yugreia * Yugreia - Flügel **'Droppt Katarakt-Erz' ***'Dämonengefängnis' - Starker Angriff gegen alle Einheiten. ***'Sturzbachflut' - 5 Massive Zufallsangriffe gegen alle Einheiten (300%). ***'Zorn des aquatischen Feuergotts' - Steigert Ang um 25% und Ver um 200% permanent (999 Runden). ***'Erguss der flüssigen Lösung' - Starker Angriff gegen alle Einheiten mit hoher Chance auf Gift-Effekt. ***'Grenzenloser Tod' - Mächtiger Angriff gegen alle Einheiten. ***'BB-Reduzierung' - Angriff mit 30% Chance die BB-Leiste des Zieles um 20-25% zu senken. ***'Flügel der Auslöschung' - Schwacher Angriff gegen alle Feinde. ***'Destroying Strike' - Schwacher Angriff gegen eine Einheit mit 20% Chance die Buffs zu entfernen. ***'Lebensflamme' - Heilt 10,000 bis 12,000 LP. ***'Flamme des Grolls' - 30% Chance den Ang und die Erh um 50% für 3 Runden lang zu senken, 70% Chance auf Fluch- und Krankheits-Effekt. ***'Gletscherenergie' - Steigert Ang um 20% für 3 Runden. *2x Massiver Angriff gegen eine Einheit für einige Runden, der 6000 Schaden verursacht (3000 mit Mitigation). *Resistent gegen kritische Treffer und kann verfluchen. *Ab < 50% LP **Entfernt die Buffs einer Einheit. *Anzutreffen im Großer Baum des Lebens und kann zu den folgenden Orten flüchten: **''Leuchtender Wald'' und dann zurück zum Großer Baum des Lebens **''Leuchtender Wald -> Windiges Grasland *Der Hauptkörper ist Anfällig auf Schwächung. *Die Flügel sind Anfällig auf Verfluchung. *Alle 7 Runden wird der Angriff Grenzenloser Tod ausgeführt. |drops = Solide Flamme, Feuerfeder, Tragödietropfen |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 3 - Tango mit 2 Bestien Van Lucy Van Nader |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Alle Spieler müssen Van Lucy & Van Nader suchen und besiegen. *Van Lucy **Kann lähmen und die BB-Anzeige senken. **Erscheint im Höhlenturm und kann zu den folgenden Orten flüchten: ***''Heiße Quellen'' dann zum Entfernter Vulkan ***''Entfernter Vulkan'' *Van Nader **Kann verfluchen und alle Buffs entfernen. **Van Nader erscheint an den folgenden Orten: ***''Ewigbrennender Berg'' flüchtet dann zu Sengender Vulkan ***''Vulkanstraße'' flüchtet dann zu Sengender Vulkan |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 4 - Granomos’ Feier Mission 5 - Hallendes Heulen Balmedia |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Hat 4 Körperteile: * Balmedia ***'Gartendi' - Schwacher Angriff gegen alle Feinde. ***'Ausfalten' - Unveränderbarer 9,999 Schaden Angriff gegen eine Einheit. ***'Racheheulen' -: Steigert Ang für 3 Runden um 40%. * Balmedia - Oberkörper ***'Leo' - Fügt 25-30% LP Schaden gegen alle Einheiten hinzu. ***'Ur' - Starker Angriff gegen alle Einheiten mit kleiner Chance auf Schwächungs-Effekt. ***'Hado' - Starker Angriff gegen alle Einheiten mit Wahrscheinlichkeit auf Schwächungs-Effekt. * Balmedia - Schwanz ***'Rausch des Flammenschweifs' - Angriff gegen alle Feinde mit Wahrscheinlichkeit auf Fluch-Effekt. ***'Glamouröser Flammenschweif' - Starker Angriff gegen eine Einheit und senkt den Angriff der Einheit enorm (1000%) für eine Runde. ***'Seelenbemächtigender Tanz' - 60% Chance die BB-Leiste aller Einheiten um 25-30% zu senken. **'Droppt Flammen-Perle' **Resistent gegen kritische Treffer. ***Kritische Buffs sollten vermieden werden, da der Hauptkörper sonst zu früh besiegt wird. **Hat die meisten LP aller Körperteile. * Balmedia - Mähne ***'Kreuzpfeil' - Massiver Angriff gegen alle Einheiten (240%). ***'Beryllfetzen' - Reduce damage by 25% to all allies for 1 turn. ***'Liah Genelect' - Heilt jede Runde für 3 Runden 6,000 bis 8,000 LP. *Wenn der Hauptkörper bei < 50% LP ist: **Massiver Angriss gegen alle Einheiten. **Angriff gegen eine Einheit und Abzug der BB-Leiste. **Körperteile erhalten Schadensverringerungs-Buffs permanent. **Kann verfluchen. **Erscheint in Gefrorener Berg und kann zu den folgenden Orten flüchten: ***''Tempelstätte'' dann zu Eisquellen ***''Tempelstätte'' und wieder zurück zu Gefrorener Berg ***''Eisquellen'' -> Tempelstätte |drops = Herschender Zahn, Schockmähne |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 6 - Bote der Unterwelt Nalda Delia |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Has 4 parts: * Nalda Delia * Nalda Delia - Arme * Nalda Delia - Oberkörper * Nalda Delia - Unterkörper **'Droppt Schickalsring' *Massiver Angriff gegen alle oder eine Einheit in zufälligen Abständen. *Erscheint in Dunkelwolken-Turm und kann zu den folgenden Orten flüchten: **''Übelquellen'' und zurück zum Dunkelwolken-Turm **''Lichtlose Schlucht'' dann zu den Übelquellen |drops = Herrschende Faust, Verhängnisjuwel, Unglücksauge, Unheilvolles Auge, Katastrophenauge |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 7 - Echter Albtraum Grudkia |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Hat 4 Körperteile: * Grudkia * Grudkia - Arm * Grudkia - Unterseite **'Droppt Feindliches Juwel' * Grudkia - Schwanz ***'Unreiner Atem' - Mächtiger Angriff gegen alle Einheiten mit Chance auf Schwächungs-Effekt. ***'Krachender Fall' - Mächtiger Angriff gegen eine Einheit. ***'Das System zerbricht!' - Reduziert die Eigene Ver für 1 Runde um 100%. ***'Schmelzgraben' - Mächtiger Feuer-, Wasser, Erd- und Donnerangriff gegen alle Feinde, entfernt alle Buffs. ***'Starker Atem' - Starker Angriff gegen alle Einheiten. ***'Florestal' - Mächtiger Angriff gegen alle Einheiten mit Chance auf Schwächungs- und Krankheits-Effekt. ***'Konferee' - Starker Angriff gegen eine Einheit. ***'Schweiftanz Inovation' - Reduziert den Ang und die Ver aller Einheiten um 40% für 2 Runden. ***'Taubheits Stoß' - Powerful AoE attack with high probable paralysis. ***'Glamouröser Tritt' - 6 Massive Zuffalls Angriffe gegen alle Einheiten. *Kann die BB-Leiste aller Einheiten reduzieren. *Erscheint in Heiße Quellen und kann zum Sumpfiger Kai flüchten. |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 8 - Briefe aus dem Totenreich Balmedia Mistzug |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Alle Spieler müssen Balmedia und Mistzug finden und besiegen. Balmedia hat 4 Körperteile: * Balmedia * Balmedia - Oberkörper * Balmedia - Schwanz **'Droppt Flammen-Perle' *Resistent gegen kritische Treffer *Körperteil mit den meisten LP * Balmedia - Mähne *Kann die BB-Leiste von 3 Einheiten im Team senken. *Zufällige massive Angriffe gegen eine Einheit. **Erscheint in Gefrorener Berg und kann dann zu Verschneiter Waldweg flüchten. *Hat die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie zuvor auch. Mistzug hat 4 Körperteile: * Mistzug * Mistzug - Arm * Mistzug - Oberkörper * Mistzug - Unterkörper **'Droppt Geisterjuwel' *Entfernt regelmäßig Buffs. *Kann die BB-Leiste reduzieren. *Wenn die LP niedrig sind; massiver Angriff gegen alle Einheiten. *Wenn einer der Körperteiler von Mistzug, außer der Oberkörper, zerstört wird, wird ein zerstörerischer Angriff gegen alle Einheiten angewendet, der die Mitigation der Einheiten ignoriert. (Wird nicht in RC3 angewendet. **Kann an folgenden Orten erscheinen; Berg zum Himmel, Lawinengebiet oder Harte Eiswand. ***Kann zu den bereits erwähnten Orten flüchten. |drops = Betäubungsklaue, Verlorene Klaue |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Mission 9 - Nieder mit dem Echten! Real Yugreia |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Hat 3 Körperteile: * Echter Yugreia * Echter Yugreia - Flügel **'Droppt Katarakt-Erz' * Real Yugreia - Unterseite *Hat die selben fähigkeiten wie Yugreia.*** *Setzt oft massive Angriffe ein, daher ist eine Mitigation empfehlenswert. *Fügt oft Schadensverrinerungsbuffs auf eigene Körperteile hinzu. *Kann die BB-Leiste einer Einheit reduzieren. *Helt eigene LP jede Runde massiv auf. *Kann verfluchen. **Erscheint im Uhrenturm und flüchtet dann zu Leuchtender Wald Belohnung für erstmalige Beendung: *Zugang zu Raid Class 5 *1x Sphärenfrosch *4x Allmächtiger Imp Arton *4x Feuerstoßkaiser |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Kategorie:Raid Class